User blog:Clair+eli/Short Eclare story
okay so like i said before i'm not able to write as much as i would like to but i had some time to write a little story about Eclare. it not the Eclare stories i write about its just about something else Eclare but trust me its a story bout them. Haha so i'm going to stop talking (well writing or typing) and get on to the story: CLARE'S POINT OF VIEW: Yesterday was fun. Eli and i skipped english yesterday and really, i enjoyed it. The Next day at school i could not wait till english. My mom dropped me off at school- like always. I walked to my locker. "Hey Blue eyes." Eli was waiting by my locker. "Hey Elijah." He did his side ways smile that i loved so much about him. That always made me blush. "So Clare, I was thinking that maybe we can skip school today." I opened my locker and put some books away. "Well um sounds fun..." i paused. "But what?" "Yeah okay lets go." i slammed my locker closed and Turned to Eli. "Follow me." Eli grabbed my wrist and started to walk to the back of the school. There was a door and Eli held the door open for me. "Thank you Eli." "Your very welcome blue eyes." I loved that nickname he gave me. It made me blush and i knew that i get butterflies in my stomach when im around him. I loved hanging out with Eli, he always made me laugh and well... Wait hold on Clare... are you... are you falling for Eli?? ELI'S POINT OF VIEW: Clare. Thats all i could think about. i held her wrist while i lead her to the woods by the school. We were deep into the woods and i let go of her wrist. I turned to Clare. "Wow I've never been this far into the woods." I smiled. I could see her blush a bit but i had no idea why. I sat down on the grass and Clare sat right by me. "Oh my gosh!" Clare said. "What?" I asked. Clare was looking at her ring- or where her ring was. "I need to find my ring and if i don't then my mom will kill me." she got up and looked around where she was sitting. "Eli can you help?" "Clare if you want to find your ring you have to thing." "You have it don't you." "Wow Clare you would-" "Its in your hand." "Clare your thinking like a 1st grader." "Front pocket." "Ah now a middle schooler." "Back pocket." "Haha know a high schooler! Here." I got the ring out of my pocket and handed it to her. "When did you take it?" She sat next to again and put her ring on. "I have my ways Edwards." She giggled. "So Eli what do you want to do?" "Here get up." "Okay." "Follow me." CLARE'S POINT OF VIEW: Eli took me to these park. No one was there. It was just us to. I saw swings, slides, and many other things. "I use to come here a lot when i was little but now its like a ghost town here, but i still come when i need some alone time or just need to think." He sat on one of the swings. I sat next to him. We sat there and just looked at each other. He the greenest eyes i've ever seen. I felt in heaven when he smiled, my heart would beat faster then ever when he said my name, and when he looked at me, ha i went crazy. Eli got up from his swing. He went right of my swing and kneeled down to my height. "Well hello there Elijah." I giggled. He rolled his eyes. "Edwards-" "Yes... Elijah." Got closer to my face. His nose and my nose touched. He leaned in and then he stopped. He pulled away. ''Darn it. ''I Thought to my self. I was really hoping that he would kiss me. Then i felt something touch my hand. I looked down and i saw that Eli was trying to slip his fingers through my fingers. I grabbed his hand. With his empty hand he Gripped my face. Then we kissed. I knew my face turned red, i knew it was blushing, and i felt my heart beating faster then fast. With my empty hand i ran my fingers through his hair. It was soft. We stopped kissing and our heads where still together. "Wow." Was i all i could say. "Clare.." He pulled away from my head and walked to his swing. He patted his leg signaling that he wanted me to sit on his lap. I got up and sat on his lap like he wanted me to. "Clare you are the most awesomest person i know, and you make me fell like the happiest guy in the world." We kissed again. "Well blue eyes, looks like your all mine." i smiled to the thought that i would be Eli's and he would be mine. Category:Blog posts